


a little party never killed nobody (everyone just gets laid instead)

by Allyyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyyy/pseuds/Allyyyy
Summary: nothing too out of the ordinary. just a normal teenage halloween party - alcohol, drugs and some people getting down and dirty. or; vernon thought he was straight, jeonghan has ungodly thoughts about a priest, mingyu might be a furry (and wonwoo might like it), jihoon can giggle after a few drinks and chan loses his mental innocence





	

**Author's Note:**

> so theres like lowkey smut. not even smut, it's like a.. what do you call it? a lemon. mostly.  
> i dont even know where i was going with this and these arent even my main ships - oh well, i started writing it during my soonhui phase.
> 
> enjoy my literature about an intoxicated, hormonal group of teenage boys.

"What the fuck. Why do I have to be a fairy?" Jihoon glared at Seungcheol who held the small pink costume up for the smaller boy to see "It's a couple costume," he rolled his eyes as if it was common knowledge "I'm Peter Pan and you’re the fairy." Jihoon held his icy gaze "Firstly, Tinkerbell wears green. Secondly, if you try and put that on me, I'll make sure your balls become fairy dust."

 

Mingyu attached the end of the orange streamer to the roof and moved backwards, clasping his hands together and grinning widely, "Finally done!" His eyes took in his completed work, and the creases by his eyes deepened as he imagines the looks on everyone's faces when they show up. "It's crooked" a deep voice meets his ears and tears down his happiness. Mingyu turns to Wonwoo - his completely platonic best friend - and looks at him in disbelief; it's only when his bottom lip starts to tremble that the boys' stoic expression cracks open into a smile. He ruffles Mingyu's hair, causing him to pout and readjust his clip on wolf ears. "I'm just joking, buddy. It looks good."

 

Jisoo reached up to centre the halo placed upon Jeonghan's head as he waited for one of the boys to come unlock the door. "Glad you could make it! You guys are here first so make yourself at home!" Mingyu moves to the side so they can walk in, and Jeonghan notices the little whiskers painted on his cheeks "Aw, Mingyu you look cute, but aren't you a little old to be a puppy?" A pout graces the boys lips, "I'm a werewolf." Jisoo laughs and tugs Jeonghan towards the large tub of water. "Hey guys!" Wonwoo greets as he pours a bowl of apples into the tub. Both boys wave, and then exchange looks "A vampire?" Jisoo asks "That's kind of a couple outfit..." Jeonghan is equally as confused "But they're just friends." Jisoo finishes as both boys watch said 'friends' interact with furrowed brows. With another exchange of looks, they shrug and begin to play the game.

 

Jisoo, who nominated himself to go first, bends over the tub and submerges some of his face as he attempts to catch an apple. Jeonghan, although trying very hard, lets his eyes trail down the curve of his back, and to his most shapely behind- covered only by a thin layer of material and his briefs. Jeonghan sheepishly looks up at the ceiling, seeking forgiveness for his ungodly thoughts over a boy dressed as a priest. Feeling like he's being mentally undressed, Jisoo stands up. Jeonghan just shrugs his shoulders and figures God gave up on him when he gave his first blowjob.

 

Minghao and Seokmin arrive together, cheering up Jisoo, who fusses over Seokmin and his sunflower get up, whilst Jeonghan cracks up over Minghao's embodiment of the Drunken Master. Soon after, the arrival of the maknae line draws everybody's' attention. They all stare silently as Vernon awkwardly fixes his orange wig, Seungkwan dramatically removes his glasses, and Chan strikes a pose. Every hyung in the room rushes towards Chan, pinching his cheeks and telling him how cute he looks even though he insists that "I'm cool. Michael Jackson isn't cute, therefore I am not cute." His eyes flicker to Jeonghan and his confidence falters "Chan," his gaze drops "who's baby are you?" With a deep sigh, Chan, full of self-pity, replies "Jeonghan's baby."

 

When Seungcheol and  Jihoon walk through the door, everything stops. Seungcheol stares proudly at everyone, as he wraps a protective arm around a scowling Jihoon's waist. "The only way he'd wear the costume was if he was allowed to bring the hammer" he shrugs, and everyone returns to their original positions, knowing fully well what Jihoon was capable of- even if he was wearing that ridiculous outfit. Seungcheol filled his purple blazer nicely, and weirdly suited the green hair, but for some reason he couldn't seem to smile (even though one was painted on his face). When Minghao asks him about it later, all he can answer is "I tried to get him to wear the one from the most recent movie, but he threatened to make my costume a body bag."

 

Soonyoung arrives by himself, donning pink hair and a dark blue jumper with the words 'Grown Man.' "Jihoon has a large hammer you know," Seungkwan makes the boy aware "Harley Quinn?" Seungkwan nods "The original one though- word on the street is Seungcheol was threatened with castration after trying to get the Suicide Squad costume." A cheery Vernon appears and greets Soonyoung "Where's Jun?" Soonyoung grins "Where else?" Seungkwan and Vernon exchange looks "The liquor store."

 

Jun runs in with his arms flailing behind his back. "I didn’t even know you watched anime" Seokmin states pointing at the said boys' attire. "Soonyoung was going as Naruto, but then had a better idea, and I didn't want to waste money, so…." Seokmin raised an eyebrow and gestured to the bulging backpack Jun wore "And that isn't money wasted?" Jun shook his head and grinned widely "Money spent on getting absolutely fucked up, is never money wasted."

 

Time passes, and soon all thirteen boys find themselves seated in a circle. "Since it is Halloween, why don't we tell scary stories?" Jisoo asks and Soonyoung throws his hand up "I've got one," everyone quietens "Seungcheol's fashion sense"

"Seungkwan's English!"

"Vernon's singing!"

"Jisoo's dancing!"

Silence falls for a few seconds, before everyone starts to nod in agreement. "That's kind of rude," Jisoo states before sighing "I guess this idea didn't work." Jun grabs his backpack from behind him and it makes a loud thud on the floor when he puts it down. "How about instead," he reveals two bottles of vodka, a bottle of tequila and god knows what else "we all get plastered?" Seungcheol peers into the bag "Where are the mixers?" Jun looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Mixers are for pussies. I'm getting blind tonight. Oh," he reaches down into the bottom of the bag and retrieves a bottle of orange juice "for the baby." He chucks it at Chan with a wink. In disbelief the boy groans "It's been opened!" Jun shrugs "I was thirsty on the way back."

 

***

 

Chan snuggles his head into Minghao's shoulder, as the sober boy pats his hair softly. "What's wrong with him?" Vernon asks and Jun chuckles "I may have spiked his orange juice" A small ring appears in his line of sight and soon Jeonghan is right in front of him, his mum face on "With what?" Jun hesitates "Vodka." "How much?" Jun backed away a little "I may have emptied out some of the orange juice…" Jeonghan stepped forward "How. Much?" Jun sought refuge behind Vernon "Three quarters."

 

Mingyu barely hears Jun's screams as he stumbles down the hallway, in search of his vampire. Yes, he likes the sound of that. _His_ vampire. He finds him standing by the staircase, his left hand hooked around the base pole. Mingyu didn't realise that Wonwoo was just as faded as him, and was using the stairs to steady himself, so when the BFG wrapped his arms around the smaller boys' waist, it sent them tumbling to the ground. Giggles arose from their throats as they lay tangled on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Wonwoo,"

"Yeah?"

"What if our hair changed colour depending on our feelings?"

"Are you drunk or high?"

"A little bit of both"

Wonwoo laughed and rolled over so he could use the wall to pull himself up, before leaning down and hauling the younger boy off of the ground. "Let's go get me some of whatever you had," He pats him on the back, and follows the stumbling boy to the kitchen. "I swear it was here" Mingyu looks lost for a moment, and Wonwoo tries to help him, searching along the bench. His eyes see a small dish containing ash and he grins "I found it!"  He hears Mingyu's small reply of 'great' and turns around; ending up face to face with Mingyu. His breath hitches, and Mingyu, leans down, using the bench on either side of Wonwoo as a support. His eyes are level with Wonwoo, who is trapped in a cell of limbs. "You know, you're really pretty" His words are slurred, but since Wonwoo is basically speaking the same language, he understands clearly. "Pretty? That's an adjective for a girl!" Mingyu shakes his head "Just accept my compliment." Wonwoo opens his mouth to protest "Bu-" but is cut off when Mingyu presses his lips to his.

 

Seungkwan and Vernon stop their drunken rendition of Beyoncé's XO on the Karaoke machine in order to watch the event unfurling in front of their eyes. Soonyoung doesn't remember how he got there. One minute, he's dancing his heart away to Vernon and Seungkwan's 'Work Bitch' cover, the next he's lying on the kitchen bench, half naked, with tequila in his belly button, salt up his chest and a piece of lime in his mouth. Jun hovers over him with hunger in his eyes, and only breaks eye contact when he dips his head to suck up the tequila. He looks back into Soonyoung's eyes as he licks the salt from his chest, and Soonyoung has to repress a moan. Jun passionately leans forward and takes the other half of the lime into his mouth, letting his tongue drag against Soonyoung's lips occasionally. This is all getting to much for him, and when Soonyoung slides his hand along the edge of the bench - trying to firmly grip something tangible since reality is too slippery right now - his finger catches on something, causing the skin to slice open. He hisses in pain, and Jun retreats, taking Soonyoung's hand and pulling him up the stairs with a "There's a bathroom up here with a first aid kit!"

 

Jun sits Soonyoung up onto the bench as he fishes around in the cupboard for some Band-Aids. When he stands back up, successful, he takes hold of Soonyoung's hand, and looks deep into his eyes before placing the cut finger into his mouth. "That's fucking gross," Soonyoung says pulling away "Then why are you hard?" Jun teases, and Soonyoung looks down to see that he is one hundred percent correct. Jun tears off the cover of the plaster and quickly places it around Soonyoung's finger. Soonyoung's brain is slow due to the alcohol, so everything seems like it's moving in fast forward until Jun shoves his knees apart and pushes his body as close to him as he can. "Thank god you're a dancer" Jun groans and he wraps his arms around Soonyoung's waist and pulls his torso flush against his, automatically grinding his hips upon the newly found body. Soonyoung's head falls onto Jun's shoulder and the older boy uses that time to nip and suck at the milky skin left bare. Jun pulls away quickly in order to tug off his own shirt. He places his fingers beneath the younger's chin and forces his head up, connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

 

Surprisingly, Jihoon could hold his liquor better than Seungcheol, but today neither were sober in the slightest. "You look really sexy" Jihoon was straddling Seungcheol on the couch, as the older boy slowly undid the buttons on Jihoon's one piece. "But I'm dressed like a clown" Jihoon hiccupped before giggling. Seungcheol tugged Jihoon closer by his collar and leaned next to his ear "A sexy clown" the depth of his voice, almost similar to a growl stirred something in Jihoon, and as there was a growing heat in his stomach, he began to sober up. He stood up and grabbed Seungcheol's hand, dragging him to the kitchen where he last saw Mingyu go. When he noticed it was empty, he walked through to the dining area. "Going to use your bedroom. Thanks. Bye." He pushed Seungcheol back out the way they came, leaving the 'friends' to continue making out on the dining room table.

 

Wonwoo wasn't sure when he had done it, but he had grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head whilst simultaneously closing the dining room door with his foot. Mingyu watched in awe "How are you doing that? I probably couldn't even do that sober" Wonwoo smirked at the boy "I'm just talented" before dramatically tearing his t-shirt in half down the middle, revealing beautiful golden skin. "Oh my god…" Mingyu looks down at his tattered shirt in dismay "That's so fucking hot," Mingyu pushes Wonwoo further back onto the table and climbs up himself, placing himself between the older boys' legs. "I can be the top right?" He pants in-between sloppy kisses as he tries to undo the buttons on the boy beneath him's jeans. "Dear god, it's like you're in heat. The werewolf costume was definitely fitting," Mingyu pulled back, and narrowed his eyes "Answer the question." Wonwoo's eyes widened, the dominance was strange, and definitely arousing. "Yes." The word had barely left his mouth when Mingyu pushed his shoulders back against the table and tugged his jeans off in one harsh pull. He immediately latched his lips onto the prominent hip bone, and bit down without remorse, earning a groan from Wonwoo. The noise made Mingyu's jeans tighten almost painfully, and he sucked the same spot, leaving it dark and purple. He glanced up at Wonwoo and made eye contact. "Mine." he growled. Wonwoo almost finished right there and then.

 

Soonyoung wrapped his legs around Jun's torso in an attempt to make the friction he so desperately needed. After months of pining for the older boy, he only recently figured out just how good he actually was in bed. He allows his eyes to close as Jun leaves kisses down his chest and navel as he undoes the younger boys' jeans. Jun lifts Soonyoungs thighs off of the bench so that he can remove the remaining articles of clothing. Soonyoung prevents Jun from dropping to his knees and pulls him close to him, fingers gripping his shoulder blades, his voice low as he whispers sultrily "Play with me".

 

Chan's eyes flicker open, sober now after his little nap. He was lying on a Queen sized bed in what he assumed to be Mingyu's parents' room. He ran his hands down over his face and took off the black leather jacket he was wearing. _I need to go wash my face._ He made his way out of the room, and headed off down the hallway towards the bathroom. As he walked, a rhythmic became louder with each step. Confusion was written all over his face as he reached the point where there was the loudest volume. He approached Mingyu's slightly ajar, bedroom door apprehensively, still unclear of the cause of the noise. His hand reached for the doorknob but stopped mid-air at the sound of a melodic 'Ah~' his brows furrowed "Seungcheol~" His frown disappeared and his mouth dropped in shock, red rising to his cheeks. Quickly spinning, he hung his head and made a bee-line for the bathroom. He opened the door and let out a squeal when he saw Soonyoung leaning back against the mirror and Junhui on his knees in front of him. His hands flew up to cover his eyes as Junhui reached over and closed the door without faltering in the slightest. Chan, now aware of the dryness of his throat and dire need for a glass of icy water, turned on his heel and walked down the stairs. He had lost the red tinge to his face, and now just walked with an expression of bewilderment and disbelief on his face. He moved almost blindly to the tap, and reached up to the cabinet above him, retrieving a glass. He filled it up and became aware of a burning smell lingering in the air, _I can't go home smelling like weed. Where can I drink my water in peace?_ His eyes darted around and landed on the door to the dining room. Turning off the tap, he walked over and began to open the door, simultaneously taking a sip from his glass. "Ah, Mingyu, right there." The unmistakeable voice pierced the youngest boy's pure thoughts, causing him to spit his water out in surprise. He closed the door and sighed, deciding to just settle on the living room. He walked back through the kitchen, noticing first Seungkwan and Seokmin passed out together on the karaoke stage, still in their full Beyoncé and Sunflower get up, respectively. He shook his head and looked to the sofa, not even surprised when he saw the back of Vernon - no longer wearing his black blazer and orange toupee, obviously Donald Trump didn't do it for whoever he was straddling - "Vernon?" Said boy turned to him with wide eyes, and Minghao peers from around the boys torso, giving him a small wave. "I thought you were straight?" Minghao chuckles "So did I… but I'm so glad he isn't." Chan sighs and walks over to the front door, opening it and taking a seat on the front step. He sits in the quiet - compared to inside - and lets the breeze rustle his hair whilst he observes the stars in the sky. The moment was short-lived when two beams of light pierced the darkness as a car pulled up into the driveway. Two figures exit the car "Oh Chan" the come closer and Chan realises it's Jisoo addressing him "you're awake." The boys only nods. "Why does he look like he's seen something he wishes he hadn't?" Jisoo pats down the younger boys' bed hair "Because he probably has" Jeonghan grimaces and peers through the open front door. Chan snaps out of his violated state for a moment "Where did you guys go anyways?" Jeonghan sends Jisoo and almost unnoticeable glance and lifts the bag in his right hand with a smirk on his face, "Just bought some more apples." 


End file.
